


The Price of a Life

by Writersblock159



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, One thing changes everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersblock159/pseuds/Writersblock159
Summary: As Pearl watched the planet slowly get smaller she couldn't help but wonder, would it have been better for Pink to have faked her death?





	The Price of a Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my wonderful beta Aer, who pointed out that Pink seemed to find more value in the humans she was protecting than in the gems she was using. While the jury is still out on that, it was enough for the juices to start flowing in my brain, and to interrupt DMC enough for me to post this one-shot.

 

_“...just a memory, and we’re side by side, it’s always been just you and me, for all to see.” Skulls- Bastille_

 

* * *

 

Pearl sighed. She served as a status symbol, a butler and yes-gem, not a fighter and certainly not a strategist. She examined the plans in front of her. it was a risky venture, with no guarantee it would work, and it could cause the whole war to take a new meaning. Worse, it would put her Diamond in danger. They had only circled this planet’s star five hundred times or so, the time for drastic measures was not so soon in such a short war. Besides, she rationalized, this was neither the longest, nor the largest uprising in gem history.

 

Memorizing every inch of the document, she erased it from her hard drive. It would remain in her pearl should it be needed, for now the less chance Pink had to see it, the better. Her Diamond would probably see it as the only way to save the life on earth. Perhaps she was selfish, but Pearl did not want her Diamond to decide that her death, even if only pretend, was the only way out.

 

As she began to put together the kindergarten reports, she smiled to herself. They would win this, and Pink would finally be happy.

 

* * *

 

Blue Diamond was not happy.

 

This was supposed to be a simple colony. Pink had wanted to lead a colony for the last three thousand years, and Yellow had appealed to White _personally_ to get such a prestigious outpost given to their littlest gem. Yet Pink had complained at every turn, first that it was boring, then they were damaging the planet, (Blue had laughed at that, where was the proof?) and now this rebellion.

 

It was a useful teaching tool at first, and Pink seemed to take to it like a duck to water. But as time went on the poor thing had begun to lose more battles.

 

Yellow had been furious, certain the the youngest was simply ignorant and mismanaging her forces. Word of Pinks failures had made their way to White, who was unimpressed, and had told Yellow so (at length).

 

Blue, however, had spent a little bit watching over Pink’s attempts at war, and could see nothing wrong. Her strategy was fluid and adapted easily, her troop placement played to each company’s strength, and her advisors were listened to and their advice given thought when decisions were made; unfortunately that did not keep her opponents from defeating her.

 

Blue distinctly remembered one afternoon when Pink had ordered a major offensive, months in the making, to begin. It had started well, and Pink had briefly left to deal with colony business. That’s when it all went wrong.

 

It was as if the enemy had inside knowledge of every bit of the plan. The entire rebel force was decimated, but only ten of Pink Diamond’s troops remained. Ten of the thousands that had marched.

 

Pink had emptied the room, before falling to her knees and weeping. The next day, Blue had led her personal vanguard through the galaxy warp herself.

 

The war had since stalemated, the ‘Crystal Gems’ as they were called, seeming more interested in defending the planet then actually overthrowing the Diamonds. Pink Diamond seemed to be high on their hate list, due to the defeat that had not just annihilated an entire rebel cell, but apparently had destroyed an entire human civilization. (Atlantis she thought it was called) The “Atlantean Massacre” had become a rallying call for the Crystals and Pink couldn’t even walk in public without receiving at least a glare for ‘throwing away gems.’

 

While in public, Pink held her head up high, and her speeches were strong and confidant. The few times Blue had seen her in private however, she’d looked exhausted and worn. Blue felt bad, after all this Rose Quartz was fighting _two_ Diamonds to a standstill, (one and a half when Yellow was being particularly mean) and this was Pink's first try. In one of her vulnerable moments Yellow admitted even _she_ would have had trouble with this enemy, so Pink had truly picked the small stone.

 

That was what brought her to homeworld today, she was tired of seeing her charge fail at every turn, and blast it she was going to do something about it.

 

“She waits inside, My Diamond.” Her pearl said, bowing low.

 

Nodding to her aide, she murmured her thanks, before entering White Diamond’s command center.

 

* * *

 

 

“Exactly what do you want Blue?” Yellow didn’t bother to look up as the heavily robed Diamond entered her command center and sat across from her, hiding a smile. Yellow wasn’t good with words, preferring action. That sort of greeting was brusk, but by using her name Yellow told her that she wasn’t mad, just busy. Blue smirked, the little things told the story.

 

“I just got back from a meeting about Pink’s colony.”

 

Yellow put down her work and raised an eyebrow, “Really? She sent you back to beg for _more_? Blue why do you indulge her so? She _will not learn_ if we do it all for her, yet you insist on holding her hand. I didn’t stand against you when you moved to help her on her planet with _your_ resources. However demanding that _Homeworld_ suffer for her inexperience is something I will not stand by and allow.”

 

Blue felt her annoyance rise, and her eyebrows moved to a dangerous slant. “I came about something beyond extra resources for that rebellion-,” here Yellow scoffed.

 

“Rebellion? That little uprising is far from the worst thing you and I have seen. We have many worlds that have fought longer, larger wars-”

 

“But not more efficient.”

 

“What?”

 

Blue sighed deeply, “No uprising in our history has claimed more gems or resources.”

 

Yellow rolled her eyes, “Because you insist on coddling her and _wasting_ our resources!”

 

Now it was Blue’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

 

“This uprising should have been dealt with the day after you arrived,” Snarled Yellow Diamond, “Instead it has dragged out much to long for one of such size and scope. You two are sitting and _playing_ at war while the rest of us are actually trying to colonize our expanding population.”

 

“How dare you?” Whispered Blue, before standing abruptly and backhanding the Diamond in front of her, causing the Yellow heeled gem to go sprawling. “Had you read any of the field reports you would know the truth.” She hissed at the dazed Diamond sitting on the floor. “Our troops have been outmatched. Tactics have been countered at every turn. Top secret missions fail spectacularly; and yet you accuse me of _playing at war?”_

 

Towering over the Diamond sitting on the floor, Blue felt her aura begin to slip. _“Let it,”_  she thought viciously, _“let everyone feel my anger at this pathetic worthless clod.”_  She continued, her voice low. “I have led troops into battle myself.” She got a smug sense of satisfaction at the brief look of shock that passed over Yellow’s face, followed by disbelief. “I have gone against the commander herself and fought her to a draw,” picking the Diamond in front of her up she ignored the struggling and held her by the shirtfront against the wall, before hissing in her face. “I finished that duel, watching as she vanished into the mountains, and when I took in my surroundings, do you know what I saw?” The Diamond across from her had stopped struggling and shook her head, terror on her face.

 

Leaning next to the gems ear, Blue whispered, “I saw my personal guard in pieces.” Pulling back, she allowed the body she was holding to drop bonelessly to the ground. Pushing down the urge to stomp on it she calmly said. “Oh, get up.” Turning and walking to the door, she paused as she heard Yellow stand.

 

“Why did you come?” Yellow’s voice was as even as ever, but Blue heard the slight tremor in it nonetheless.

 

“I had a reason.” She said as she opened the door, a smile playing on her lips, “I seem to have forgotten it however.” As she left, she called out over her shoulder, “I promise when I finish _playing war_ I’ll tell you about it.” With that she strode out of the door, listening with satisfaction as her Yellow counterpart collapsed into her chair.

 

* * *

 

“I need to help do what?”

 

Pink stared at Blue Diamond. Blue had always tried to help; after all it had been Blue who had set aside the Zoo for the humans to try to appease her, but this suggestion seemed far beyond what Pink expected of the caring gem.

 

“White and I are going to cleanse the planet of gem influence,” Blue said gently, “But due to the amount of power it will take, we need a third Diamond to help.”

 

“Why me?” Squeaked Pink. She wasn’t against the idea, anything that would help save the humans was good by her. It was just… White Diamond! Why would she care about her?

 

“We need a Diamond to manage the full scope of the power we’ll be channeling,” Blue explained, “And I think it would be an excellent learning experience for you.”

 

Pink was quiet, she wanted the earth’s life to be okay, and if that meant a small sacrifice of gems… that was okay, right?

 

“Will Earth’s life be safe?” She asked.

 

Blue looked surprised, “I don’t know. I don’t think anything would happen to the creatures on the surface. Unless they were gems of course,” she added as a bit of an afterthought.

 

“Will we move in after?” That was another burning question that she had wanted to ask. After all it would be pointless for her to destroy all the gems if they would just start again.

 

Blue closed her eyes and shook her head, to lose a colony was unthinkable for a Diamond, the world would always stand as a testament to that Diamonds failure, forever taunting them. She felt bad for Pink, her first world…

 

“No Pink, the process we go through will weaken the planet’s core. Undisturbed the planet will be fine, but should we attempt a kindergarten the results would be… catastrophic.” Blue opened her eyes, expecting to console Pink, instead seeing a very strange look on the younger gems face. Satisfaction and… something else, a moment later her face seemed to fall, and Blue wondered if she has been imagining it.

 

“I...see.” Pink moved to the window, staring at the planet far below. Blue moved behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry Pink, I know how much you wanted a colony.”

 

Sighing, Pink shrugged off her hand, “I appreciate it Blue, but for now I’d like to be alone.”

 

“Of course.” Blue pushed down the pang of disappointment she felt at being pushed away, “If you need me…”

 

“I’ll be in touch.” Was all that was said from the little Diamond.

 

Sighing, Blue headed to the door, turning in the hallway to look at the young Diamond silhouetted against the blue and green planet far below.

 

The door slid shut, hiding Pink Diamond and Blue took a deep breath. She had to explain the slight change of the plan to White.

 

That was not going to be easy.

 

* * *

 

 

”Is this really what you desire, my Diamond?” Pearl asked, confused.

 

“Yes!” Pink Diamond grinned back at her giddily, “The humans will be safe, and we will leave this planet; it’s perfect!” She finished.

 

“I mean no disrespect, of course, my Diamond.” Pearl said, as she looked at the ground, “But I thought that you also wanted to free the gems who had joined Rose Quartz. What of Garnet and other such gems who are persecuted because of their… feelings?” Pearl felt a hand under her chin, guiding her to look into the bright eyes of her Diamond.

 

“You never cease to amaze me, my Pearl.” Pink murmured, smiling gently. “I _do_ want to help them but…” She trailed off as she turned back to look at the planet.

 

“The planet is so _full_ of life Pearl,” Pink began, staring at the globe beneath them, “It’s so colorful, so vibrant, everything interacting together to create a home. Even in its harshest places, it’s life finds a way to not just survive, but _thrive_ .” Her words held a reverence to them as she continued, “The… beings that live there live such chaotic lives, they can be _whatever_ they want. Live their lives in whatever manner fits them.”

 

Looking back at her, Pearl could see the respect she held for the creatures far below them. “Who are we to declare ourselves their ionoclast and apocalypse? Why should they, who cannot even understand us, be subjected to absolute annihilation by a people that they never even see?” The intensity of her gaze enraptured Pearl. Her Diamond was right! The species below deserved a chance. She wanted her Diamond to be sure though; after all she wanted her Diamond to be happy with this decision forever.

 

“What of the gems below?” She pressed, “Are you sure that this is what is best for _them?”_ Suddenly realizing how disrespectful she was being she stared at the floor, “I apologize, My Diamond, I spoke out of turn, I will not allow it to happen again.” Soft laughter caused her to look up at the gem who was grinning.

 

“You are a Pearl to a _Diamond,_ My Pearl. Trust me when I say that I rely on your council. You needn’t apologize when we are in private like this, and your questions, no matter how clumsy,” Pearl felt herself blush, “are important to me.” Pink gave her a wink, and Pearl knew that her blush was getting worse, “After all, you’re making me think; that’s a good thing.” The Diamond sighed heavily, and Pearl watched as Pink’s smile turned to a introspective frown. “As for the gems that remain on the ground, they are a price I am willing to pay. The humans are so _amazing_ ,” The word brought a smile to Pink’s face, “They do so much with so little.” She giggled, “They have a _lifespan_ Pearl. That’s so weird, I want to study them, find out everything I can.”

 

“I’m sure you will My Diamond.” Pearl said quietly.

 

“Perhaps I will return later,” Pink said, a pensive look flitting across her face, “for now I have to meet Blue and White.”

 

“Back to business, My Diamond,” Pearl said, taking her usual place on the left side of Pink, slightly behind her.

 

Pink gave her another wink, “Until later.” Then her posture changed, losing her energetic curiosity, and replacing it with a commanding presence.

 

She walked out to meet the othe Diamonds, Pearl following behind.

 

* * *

 

Pearl knew what had happened the moment the three Diamonds had finished.

 

Pearls were meant to be status symbols, not made for combat, (that was for Garnets, Rubies, and Quartzes) they weren’t _supposed_ to do anything beyond serve.

 

But every Pearl was a genius.

 

It wasn’t intentional by any means, Pearls were seen as pretty but delicate because they never stood out. After all, no gem liked being shown up by a servant.

 

So they’d learned to be sneaky.

 

They left paperwork out, or unfinished memos were ‘forgotten’ where their master would find them. Knowledge cubes were practically currency to them, and they were traded between Pearls for favors, or chances to learn a particular skill. The higher the rank of the gem a Pearl served, the more information was passed to them, with the understanding that in the future favors would be paid.

 

‘Pink’s Pearl’ as she was known had a unique place in the world, because Pink would give her her own knowledge cubes when she was finished with them. This made her the smartest Pearl under six centuries, which was _very_ young for a gem.

 

Now she wished she didn’t know so much.

 

The...method that the Diamonds used to ‘cleanse’ the planet was not designed to destroy gems as far as Pearl could tell, it was designed to _change_ them. How, she wasn’t sure, but it had happened so fast she hadn’t had a chance to inform Pink before it was over.

 

As the Diamonds discussed the ‘cleansing’ White and Blue’s Pearls turned to look at their newcomer.

 

“So that’s a cleansing,” she whispered as she looked at them. White Pearl nodded.

 

“You know what happened,” The lack of inflection in the older Pearls voice told her everything she needed to know.

 

“Don’t sound so drab, White, you’re going to scare the new gem.” Blue Pearl elbowed the older gem before turning back, “So you’re Pink Pearl huh? We haven’t had a chance to meet yet despite being stuck on this rock together, it’s good to finally meet you.” At Pearl’s look, she defended quietly, “I’m well aware of what just happened, all three of us are, but if we aren’t seen talking like nothing is wrong they’ll get suspicious.” Blue’s eyebrow made the slightest of motions toward the group of Diamonds, who were still deep in conversation.

 

 _“Right, normal!”_ Pearl thought, what was normal after that though? She was feeling… icky she supposed fit best, _‘We just destroyed the very identities of every gem on that planet, what is_ **_normal_ ** _about that?’_

 

“Does it ever get any easier?” She asked the two Pearls across from her, desperate for reassurance that she had done the right thing.

 

As Blue Pearl began to extol the virtues of being a Pearl to such _wonderful_ masters, she caught Pearl’s own eye and motioned to White who was sadly shaking her head ever so slightly.

 

It took all of her willpower to remain standing when she saw that, and when White Pearl said something over Blue. “We serve our Diamonds in _every_ way they request, and it is an honor.” Then a bit quieter, she added, “And we are what curbs their more destructive tendencies so that things like this don’t happen too often.”

 

The Diamonds began to walk out and the three Pearls raced after them, Blue leaning over to whisper. “Don’t worry, this will pass, you’ll see.”

 

“Game faces, Pearls,” White Pearl warned. A moment later they had caught up with the three Diamonds.

 

“You will take your ship, Pink Diamond,” White Diamond was saying, “And accompany Blue Diamond to her new colony. It will serve as a good start to your training.” She stopped suddenly, and Pearl slid out of sight behind her Diamond as Pink Diamond faced White. “Do not take this as charity on my part, Pink Diamond,” White Diamond warned her, “Were it not for Blue Diamond’s glowing report of how you handled this colony, despite the difficulties you encountered, I would be training you _personally_.” After a pause, the White gem continued, “However I have been assured that this was an unusual situation that will not be repeated.” Pearl watched as Pink nodded emphatically.

 

“O-o-of course your brilliance, I will not disappoint you.”

 

Pearl fought down the urge to look around her Diamond to get a look at White Diamond’s face. She wanted to support Pink, remind her that she was here for her, but now wasn’t the time.

 

“I expect you won’t.” White Diamonds voice was very serious, “I have read the reports from this planet, and you fought a superior opponent and _held your own_. Not many of us can say that, and none of us could at your age. I expect much from Blue Diamond’s reports from you in the future.” Pearl could hear the smile in the older Diamond’s voice, and she swelled with pride for her Diamond.

 

“T-thank you, your brilliance,” Pink’s voice was a bit higher than usual, and Pearl had to stop herself from reaching out and reassuring her.

 

As the Diamonds began to walk again, their Pearls following close behind, Pearl felt White Pearl slip something into her hand. “For later.” she murmured as the six gems came to the docking bay.

 

As the Diamonds began their goodbyes, the Pearls bowed to one another per tradition. Pearl bowing slightly lower than the Blue, and Blue slightly lower than White, then they both turned to the senior Pearl, waiting for the closing statement.

 

“Power to our Diamonds, Pearls.” White Pearl’s farewell was short and succinct.

 

Glancing at Pearl, Blue Pearl went next, “May we learn as much next time as we did this time; power to our Diamonds, Pearls.” Pearl read between the lines. “It’s new, but it’s okay.” She took a deep breath.

 

“For our Diamonds, for our future, to their success; we have learned much now, and we will learn much next time; power to our Diamonds, Pearls.” Her message was much longer than usual, _“Then again, usually I don’t have anything to say at these events,”_ She thought as her peers nodded with satisfaction at her closing statements.

 

White Pearl glanced quickly between Blue and Pearl herself, clearly telling Blue Pearl something that Pearl wasn’t experienced enough to catch, before simply saying “Farewell,” and going to join her Diamond.

 

Pearl looked at her blue counterpart, who was still watching White Pearl as she walked toward White Diamond. As the White entourage entered White Diamond’s ship, Blue and Pink Diamond crossed the docking bay in ernest conversation. Blue Pearl sighed heavily, turning back to Pearl, “Two’s company, three’s a crowd.”

 

“It’s great to have company,” Pearl responded, eager to lose the formal speech that Pearls were forced into in groups of three or more.

 

Blue grinned. “Thank goodness. We keep those traditions alive, and that’s good, but formality can be so tiring.”

 

Pearl nodded, fighting a blush as she admitted. “That, and I couldn’t remember the proper phrasing to keep our speech formal.”

 

“It is, quote” Blue began carefully so as not to trigger a resumption of the formality between the two, “Company is grand, but it’s better to not stand out in the crowd, end quote. It’s so rarely used, I understand why you could forget it.” She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “I only looked it up because White was coming, and I hadn’t met you.”

 

“Thanks for being willing to save my gem.” Pearl said genuinely, “I am very new at this.”

 

“I can tell,” Blue sighed, “You aren’t used to speaking our language, though you obviously can do it.” Her eyes strayed to the cube Pearl was holding in her hand, “You still have that out? Put it away in your gem!” Glancing around nervously, Pearl did so. Blue sighed again, this time in relief. “Pink Pearl you _need_ to be more careful around other gems. How your Diamond treats you is irrelevant. Other gems can’t be trusted; only your master, and Pearls that speak our language.

 

Filing that away for later Pearl nodded at Blue. Feeling a bit forlorn, she asked, “Is that what White wanted you to tell me?”

 

A bit of confusion crossed Blue’s face before amusement replaced it. “Oh, not at all. White wanted to make sure you weren’t more upset than you let on. After all, you said that, despite everything you would stay a Diamond’s Pearl, even knowing everything you do now. For a Pearl, especially one as young as yourself, that’s saying a lot.” The jewel paused for a moment before reconsidering, “Then again, you are the smartest in your string. It isn’t that strange that you can move on as quickly as you have.” Looking her in the eye, Blue Pearl gently admonished, “You have a lot to learn, and we’ll be working very closely in the future.”  Blue leaned forward and Pearl felt another knowledge cube slide into her hand. Learning from before, she surreptitiously slid the cube into her pearl.

 

“Now,” Blue said, standing up straight, “I believe that our Diamonds will be done soon, we had best attend them.”

 

“Blue.” Pearl stopped the other gem before she’d walked off, “Just… thanks.”

 

Looking her straight in the eye, Blue tapped her own Pearl before saying, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, see you-”

 

“When I see you,” Pearl finished for her. _“Message received Blue,_ ” she thought, _“And now you know I know.”_

 

Blue gave a little smile, “Sooner than you think,” and with that she raced toward her Diamond, Pink doing her best to keep up.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Pearl, I can’t believe it’s over.” Pink Diamond sighed.

 

“Are you… happy, My Diamond?” Pearl asked quietly, not expecting the hug she received, but relishing every moment of it.

 

“Beyond happy, My Pearl, we saved an entire planet, and an untold number of species, from destruction.” Pink pulled away, a smile adorning her face.

 

“But My Diamond, the cost…” Pearl started, before closing her mouth with a snap. If she was going to keep her Diamond happy she couldn’t be bringing up things that would upset her. However Pink seemed more dismissive than upset.

 

“Yes, I know. My first colony.” Looking around, Pink whispered, “Honestly Pearl, I don’t care.”

 

Pearl prided herself on her control but that sentence made her lose her composure, “What?” she gasped out. Pink just shrugged.

 

“Why would I? The colony was a threat to everything on that planet.” She waved a hand dismissively, “The humans were the only thing that made that planet worth concerning myself over, now that they’re safe, I’m taking a break.”

 

“B-b-but My Diamond, what of the gems on the surface, your followers?” Pink chuckled.

 

“They served their purpose, and I’m so glad they did.” Her smile dimmed a bit and she sighed, “I asked Blue Diamond if we should have tried to help them, and she pointed out that traitors deserved no second chances.”

 

Pearl blinked, a feeling of disappointment blooming in her chest, before whispering. “Is that what will happen to me, My Diamond? When I’ve served my purpose you will do… _that_ to me?” She shuddered at the thought, and she never saw Pink coming.

 

“My Pearl.” Pink murmured into her hair, hugging the smaller gem close; Pearl slowly began to hug her back. “I would never, _ever_ get rid of you. I’m going to be with you for as long as I can, and you will be with me. Together we will change this galaxy for the better, you and I.”

 

“Promise?” Pearl murmured into her Diamond’s shoulder, slowly beginning to cry.

 

“I promise, my Pearl.” Pink Diamond swore, “But for now I am supposed to meet Blue in a private call.” She separated from her aide, setting her down and wiping away the tears falling down her face. Pearl reveled in the contact. “Shhh, don’t cry. I’ll be back soon, and we’ll spend the rest of the journey together.” With that, she rose, and Pearl watched her leave the room.

 

Rubbing her eyes forcefully, Pearl stood up. Facing the window, she reached in and slowly pulled out the knowledge cube that Blue’s Pearl had given her.

 

Holding it in her hand Pearl stared out the window, staring at the stars as they flew by. Had she really done everything right? Would it have been better if they had taken that stupid plan and faked Pink’s death, running off into the sunset? Was everything really okay with Pink? She hoped the last one was a no, the idea that her Diamond didn’t care about the gems whose lives she was in charge of made Pearl feel icky, like when she realized what had happened to the Crystal Gems.

 

Without thinking about it she pressed the button on the cube, bringing up what little was written.

 

_Pink Pearl,_

 

_You’re rough around the edges but I like you. Having listened to my Diamond for the last couple weeks I know what is going to happen to the Crystal Gems. If I’ve given you this letter, it means that I have offered to be your mentor._

 

_I hope you consider it,_

 

_Blue’s Pearl_

 

_Note: I forgot to mention this in the main part of my letter. Remember: If the price is a few for many, than you should always lose the few._

 

 _“Or the one,”_ Pearl thought as a final tear slid down her face unbidden, to crash to the floor below.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated.  
> DMC is still being worked on, promise.


End file.
